Crier
Lyrics Kanji= 不安になるとね　涙は自然と溢れて 泣き終われば疲れて眠りについてそうだよ そんな夜ばかり繰り返して変わらずに 今日もまた息苦しい朝が来るよ 悩み悔やみ　続いてく闇 無闇に人波を羨（うらや）み 妬み僻（ひが）み　心は荒（すさ）み　また 涙に変えていくよ 泣いても　泣いても　私は何も変えらんないまま ただただ惨めで　不安で仕方なくって 何もないのに　欲しがるから　いっそのこともう この目も　心も　奪い取ってしまってよ 今すぐ 人は様々な理由で嘘つき その全てを見抜けやしないから すがるように君の言葉だけを　信じて だから君の嘘はどんなことでも 深く深く傷ついてしまうんだ だからもういいよ ほらね　同じとこに同じ傷がひとつ 増えただけ　それだけ 何度も　何度も　身勝手な言葉に振り回され 傷つく私も　自分勝手なんだけど 何もないから　気にしないよって聞こえないフリして 何より　誰より　気にしちゃっているんだよ バカだなぁ 諦めたらそれで終わりってさ どうにもならないことばかりで 優しい言葉に惑わされて 何度突き落とされてきたかな 誰も知らない　誰も知らない！ 私がこんなに悩んでいるのも 痛みの数だけ強くなれるっていうなら あと何回泣けばいいんですか 泣いても　泣いても　私は何も変えらんないまま 悲しくて　悔しくて　だけど何も出来なくって 何にもないまま　涙は心の傷に沁みて 滲むから　痛むから　もう止まんないんだよ 何度も　何度も　生きてる意味なんて探しても 涙の理由（わけ）すら　よく分かんないまんまで 何にもないけど　泣き止むたび明日が来るから 生きてて良かった　そんなこと思える日を 願ってしまうんだ |-|Romaji= Fuan ni naru to ne namida wa shizen to afurete Nakiowareba tsukarete nemuri ni tsuite sou da yo Sonna yoru bakari kurikaeshite kawarazu ni Kyou mo mata ikikurushii asa ga kuru yo Nayami kuyami tsudzuiteku yami Murayami ni hitonami o urayami Netami higami kokoro wa susami mata Namida ni kaeteiku yo Naite mo naite mo atashi wa nanimo kaerannai mama Tadatada mijime de fuan de shikata nakutte Nanimo nai no ni hoshigaru kara isso no koto mou Kono me mo kokoro mo ubaitotte shimatte yo Ima sugu Hito wa samazama na riyuu de usotsuki Sono subete o minuke ya shinai kara Sugaru you ni kimi no kotoba dake o shinjite Dakara kimi no uso wa donna koto demo Fukaku fukaku kizutsuite shimaunda Dakara mou ii yo Hora ne onnaji toko ni onnaji kizu ga hitotsu Fueta dake sore dake Nandomo nandomo migatte na kotoba ni furimawasare Kizutsuku atashi mo jibunkatte nanda kedo Nanimo nai kara ki ni shinai yo tte kikoenai furi shite Nani yori dare yori ki ni shichatteirunda yo Baka da naa Akirametara sore de owari tte sa Dou ni mo naranai koto bakari de Yasashii kotoba ni madowasarete Nando tsukiotosarete kita kana Daremo shiranai daremo shiranai! Atashi ga konna ni nayandeiru no mo Itami no kazu dake tsuyoku nareru tte iu nara Ato nankai nakeba iin desu ka Naite mo naite mo atashi wa nanimo kaerannai mama Kanashikute kuyashikute dakedo nanimo dekinakutte Nannimo na mama namida wa kokoro no kizu ni shimite Nijimu kara itamu kara mou tomannainda yo Nandomo nandomo ikiteru imi nante sagashite mo Namida no wake sura yoku wakannai manma de Nanimo nai kedo nakiyamu tabi ashita ga kuru kara Ikitete yokatta sonna koto omoeru hi o Negatte shimaunda |-|English= Whenever I feel uneasy, the tears naturally spill, And when I'm done, I fall asleep from exhaustion... That's right, Those nights repeat themselves unchanging, And I wake up to another suffocating morning... Worry, regret, the ongoing dark, Excessive envy for the crowds so stark, Jealousy, bias, they damage my heart, And turn to tears again... I cry, and I cry, but I still can't change a thing; In outright misery, I can't help being anxious I have nothing, but I'm longing, so somebody, just... Take my eyes, and my heart, just take them away from me... Right away... People are liars, for all their own reasons, But I can't see through all of them, So I cling only to your words, believing... So all your lies, whatever they are, Wound me so, so deeply... So enough already... Look, the same wound in the same place; It's just adding one more - that's all it is... Time and again, people spout off selfish words, And I'm hurt, though I'm self-centered myself... "You have nothing, so don't worry about it" - I pretend not to hear; More than anything, more than anyone, I worry about it... I'm such a fool... When you give up, it's over; But I can't do anything about anything How many times have kind words fooled me, And then pushed me to the ground? I don't care, I don't care about anyone! Even while I agonize like this, If you say pain makes you stronger... How many more times do I have to cry? I cry, and I cry, but I still can't change a thing; I'm so sad, I'm so regretful, but I can't do anything... Having nothing still, tears soak my wounded heart It's blurry, it hurts, I can't stop it anymore... Time and again, I've looked for a reason to live, But I'm still not sure about anything, not even why I cry... I don't have anything, but each time I stop crying, tomorrow comes, So "I'm glad I'm alive" - for the day to come that I think so... I'm praying for it now...